Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hybrid power generating system, and more particularly, to a hybrid power generating system in which supercritical CO2 can be used as a working fluid of a power generating system to vaporize liquefied natural gas (LNG) in an LNG treatment system to improve efficiency of the power generating system and the LNG treatment system.
Description of the Related Art
As a necessity to efficiently produce power is gradually increased, and a move to decrease emission of pollutants has become active globally, various efforts for increasing power production while decreasing emission of pollutants have been made. As one of such efforts, a research and development of a power generating system using supercritical CO2 as a working fluid has been actively conducted.
The supercritical CO2 has a similar density to its liquid state and a similar viscosity to its gas state, thus it is possible to implement miniaturization of a device and significantly decrease power consumption required for compression and circulation of a fluid. At the same time, the supercritical CO2 has a critical point at 31.4° C. and 72.8 atm, which is much lower than that of water having a critical point at 373.95° C. and 217.7 atm, and thus it may be easily handled.
One example of the power generating system using supercritical CO2 is disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-0102098.